Candles were commonly made by repeated dipping in melted tallow, by pouring tallow or wax into molds, or by pouring beeswax over the wicks. Most modern candles are machine-made by a molding process, although candle making as an art survives in industrialized countries. However, The conventional candles have a fixed appearance and cannot be pressed into new shapes thus limiting the usage thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a malleable material for candles which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.